fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester: Klad: Verboden
Libellester (overleg) 3 aug 2018 18:04 (UTC) Hoi allemaal! Dit is een ff over een paar katten van bij mij in de straat waar ik een verhaal over maak, er komen natuurlijk meer personages bij. Hopelijk vinden jullie het tof! Licht en Donker, Lichtvleugel en Donkervleugel waren vroeger dolgelukkig, ze waren samen en Lichtvleugel was in verwachting van Donkervleugel, maar toen kregen ze ruzie, Donkervleugel had zwarte vleugels en Lichtvleugel witte. Ze waren zo boos op elkaar dat ze voor altijd uit elkaar gingen en zo ontstonden de Lichtvleugels en de Donkervleugels Personagelijst: NachtDonkervleugel.jpg|Nacht Donkervleugel NomaLichtVleugel.jpg|Noma Lichtvleugel HoutLichtvleugel.jpg|Hout Lichtvleugel ZandLichtvleugel.jpg|Zand Lichtvleugel TigerDonkervleugelJuist.jpg|Tiger Donkervleugel VonkDonkervleugel.jpg|Vonk Donkervleugel ZilverLichtvleugel.jpg|Zilver Lichtvleugel GlowLichtvleugel.jpg|Glow Lichtvleugel WoudLichtvleugel.jpg|Woud Lichtvleugel Lichtvleugels Ze hebben witte vleugels. Storm: (Een Storm is de leider.) Erozona Lichtvleugel- is een bruine poes. Bliksem: (Een Bliksem steunt de Storm en is de commandant) Boran Lichtvleugel- is een zwarte kater. Heler: (Is de genezer van de clan) Madati Lichvleugel- is een witte poes. Wakers: (Beschermen de groep met hun leven en zijn echte krijgers.) Noma Lichtvleugel- is een bruin met witte poes. Vleugel: Mino Ster Lichtvleugel- is een sterke poes, moeder van Mino en Hout. Maan Lichtvleugel- is een knappe grijs met witte poes, moeder van Luna. Vleugel: Hout Zand Lichtvleugel- is een zandkleurige kater. Vleugels: (Zijn leerlingen, ouder dan 7 manen) Hout Lichtvleugel- is een sterke knappe bruine poes, de zus van Mino. Mino Lichtvleugel- is een wit met bruin gestreepte kater. Luna Lichtvleugel- is een zandkleurige poes. Verzorgers: (Zijn poezen die in verwachting zijn of jongen verzorgen) Glow Lichtvleugel- is een mooie knappe wit met bruin gestreepte poes. Moeder van Zands jongen: Woud, Vink en Mona Kittens: (Zijn jongen jonger dan 7 manen, ze hebben nog geen vleugels) Woud Lichtvleugel- is een bruin met wit katertje. Mona Lichtvleugel- is een schildpadpoesje. Vink Lichtvleugel- is een beige poesje. Ouderen: (Zijn katten die te oud zijn geworden voor de strijd) Muis Lichtvleugel- is een schildpadpoes, moeder van Glow. Donkervleugels Ze hebben zwarte vleugels. Storm: (Een Storm is de leider.) Numa Donkervleugel- is een grijze poes. Bliksem: (Een Bliksem steunt de Storm en is de commandant) Nacht Donkervleugel- is een zwarte kater. Heler: (Is de genezer van de groep) Twister Donkervleugel- is een zwarte poes. Wakers: (Beschermen de groep met hun leven en zijn echte krijgers.) Vonk Donkervleugel- is een bruin gestreepte poes. Vlek Donkervleugel- is een zwart met wit gevlekte kater. Blad Donkervleugel- is een lichtbruine kater, vader van Nomi en de partner van Vonk. Sneeuw Donkervleugel- is een grijs gevlekte poes. Vleugel: Nomi Vleugels: (Zijn leerlingen, ouder dan 7 manen) Nomi Donkervleugel- is een bruine poes. Verzorgers: (Zijn poezen die in verwachting zijn of jongen verzorgen) Vis Donkervleugel- is een grijs gevlekte poes, ze is in verwachting van Vleks jongen. Kittens: (Zijn jongen jonger dan 7 manen) / Ouderen: (Zijn katten die te oud zijn geworden voor de strijd) Groen Donkervleugel- is een zwarte kater. Proloog: “Dit is verkeerd.”: zei een bruine poes. “Ja, dit is verkeerd maar ik hou van jou.”: zei een zwarte kater. Ze keken elkaar aan. Ze zaten samen in een boom. Ze hoorden plotseling iemand roepen. De bruine poes keek bang naar de zwarte kater. De zwarte kater likte over de bruine poes haar gezicht en sloeg toen zijn vleugels uit en vloog weg. De bruine poes keek hem na en vloog toen naar de andere kant. Zouden we dit wel doen? Maken we een verkeerde keuze? Gaan we een grote fout begaan? Hoofdstuk 1 “Erozona!”: riep Boran. Geen reactie. “Erozona!”: riep Boran weer. Boran stond voor de kittenkamer. Er kwam weer geen reactie. Boran liep nu gewoon naar binnen. Hij zag Erozona op haar zij liggen in haar nest. Hij liep op haar af en zag toen dat ze aan het bevallen was. “Madati!”: riep Boran geschrokken uit. Madati stoof de kittenkamer binnen en duwde Boran opzij. Ze ging naast Erozona zitten en gaf Erozona Vliegkruid. Vliegkruid wordt aan Verzorgsters gegeven zodat ze genoeg melk produceren voor de kittens en genoeg energie hebben tijdens de bevalling. Dit mocht niet gebeuren! Dacht Erozona met wijd opengesperde ogen. “Mrrraaaauuuwwww!!!”: riep Erozona uit. Boran keek bang naar zijn partner. Glow keek ook bang naar Erozona. Ze was een maan geleden zelf nog maar bevallen van drie kittens, maar bij Erozona was het wel een erg pijnlijke bevalling….Glow keek naar haar kittens en zag hen beven van schrik. “Wat gebeurd er met onze Storm?”: vroeg Woud bang. Glow keek naar Madati en duwde toen haar kittens naar buiten. “Mrrrrraaaaauuuwww!!!”: riep Erozona weer. De Lichtvleugels stonden buiten de kittenkamer bang, nieuwsgierig en ongeduldig te wachten. Zand liep op Glow af. Hij nam de kittens over en Glow liep de kittenkamer weer binnen. Net toen Glow binnenkwam zag ze een roze bundeltje vallen in het nest van Erozona. “De kitten zat gedraaid, het is er maar één, het is een poesje.”: zei Madati. Boran keek naar zijn dochter en begon Erozona te likken. Erozona keek hem aan en begon daarna haar dochter te likken en zei: "Ze heet Zilver, Zilver Lichtvleugel." Maar Ondertussen dacht ze: Wat heb ik gedaan!? Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Libellester: Klad Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Licht en Donker Libellester Categorie:Verboden Libellester